dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
The C.C.S
'What is the C.C.S' The C.C.S stands for Controlled Capture and Study, of what you might ask? While Many of the organizations backers, investors and partners are unaware the C.C.S captures anomalies usually creatures ;however, the organization occasionally captures objects or quarantined areas for study and experimentation. The capture of the anomalies is done covertly quietly and without the general public ever catching wind of this, they hunt down the things that people with tin hats dream of. Their financial partners ;however, wouldn't be so keen to donate money to the organization if the knew this of course, giving money to people saying “Hey we're hunting UFO’s, monsters and dimensional rifts.” doesn't exactly seem like a safe investment. In order to get the money needed they have a use a front which is that they seize suspicious materials or individuals and gather intel on them for technological, weapon or public safety reasons, which isn't so far off from their true goals and ideas. Yet the C.C.S isn't concerned with profit, the organization simply wishes to study and catalog the unknown things far to outlandish for other organizations to consider pursuing, they aren't concerned with public safety in any form in fact they are even willing to unleash an asset to the public to study its reactions often resulting in human casualties. Every now and then they produce a product to one of the investors or partners to keep them quiet and keep up the front. These investors usually seek their profit buy then selling and distributing the product to other companies etc. The man who founded the C.C.S is just as if not more mysterious than the organization itself he only ever gave out what are presumed to be his initials which are H.O. Even when selling his idea to partners another man who acts as the face of the organization is and was used. Once the organization was up and running he revealed sparse information about himself to the workers of the C.C.S and to a select few personally communicate with them. 'Branches' Like with any large organization there are branches and each branch has its own smaller branches; however each member of the C.C.S is picked and each head of each branch is hand picked by the Mysterious H.O. Each leader of each branch has their own personal goals which they use the branches to fulfill courtesy of the founder of course, and of course with the condition the accomplish the primary goal of the organization. Which is to capture and study anomalies, categorize, record and comprehend their findings and finally, fly as low under the radar as possible. ''The Capture Branch The Feeders: The feeders research and record any and all public sightings or experiences of anomalies before word spreads and reaches majority of the public, the report to the other branches necessary and notify H.O of the potential for an asset and ultimately feed any and all information through the organization as quickly and effectively ass possible. The hunters: Hunters are the brave men and women in charge of capturing any anomalies that are confirmed by the Feeders. They are usually equipped with specialized tools and tech for capturing each anomaly almost never using the same thing twice as usually anomalies are radically different and need to have different methods of capture applied in order to safely and quietly capture it. They are also in charge of keeping these tools in order, protected and ready for use if an asset is to escape its confines they are usually equipped with body cameras and recording devices in order to send information back to the Feeders. They are also in charge of temporary confinement of assets until permanent containment can be arranged. The containment and study branch ''' '' Scientist: Any scientist in the organization is in charge of many things first is the immediate study of a new asset in temp confinement to understand what is necessary for its permanent holding. They then give that information to the engineers and Mr. H.O who pay for and build the confines respectively. Then from then on they study and record the data of each asset, often either performing experiments or observing. They also report any possible escapes to stop them before they happen. Scientist in the C.C.S have classifications for the assets which outline holding/maintenance procedures as well as study and experimentation procedures. ''Yggdrasil'' An object capable in any fashion of causing an ZK-End-of-Reality Scenario, or altering reality in a serious, potentially detrimental manner. - You probably know what Yggdrasil is, but i'll explain anyways. In norse mythology, Yggdrasil is the tree that holds up all the nine realms (midgard, asgard, etc.). If you imagine the nine realms as the multiverse, then the destruction of the tree would certainly lead to a ZK Class Scenario. ''Anatta'' An object capable of causing a YK-End-of-the-Universe Scenario, or altering the universe in a serious, potentially detrimental manner through non-improbable means. - Anatta is a buddhist concept meaning "non-soul" or, "not-self". It's the idea that all things perceived by the senses, including emotions, are not really "I" or "mine", and therefore, one should not cling to them. It's one of the three marks of existence in buddhism. If a person lost these characteristics, they would cease to exist. Just like the universe in a YK scenario. ''Keter'' An object feasibly capable of causing an XK-End-of-the-World Scenario, or altering human life in a potentially serious manner.Keter is the highest order of sefirot on the tree of life. If you consider the life to be human life, and the ten sephirots to be threats to the tree, keter would be the most serious. ''Truculent'' A dangerous, often unpredictable item or person that is significantly dangerous to interact with. - Something like this would be an object that's really dangerous to interact with, like a boomerang that decapitates anyone that it can find. Examples include a serial killer, or an armed nuclear weapon. ''Euclid'' An unpredictable object that's somewhat dangerous to interact with. - Something like this would be an object that's moderately dangerous on it's own, and can be pretty dangerous if not handled perfectly. Also, Euclidean geometry is the basis of our understanding of conventional physics, Which assets tend to freely defy. Examples include a ball of fire, or a medallion that chokes you when you put it on. ''Simpatico'' An object that, while rather unpredictable, doesn't often present a serious threat. - Something like this would probably be dangerous if handled poorly, but relatively harmless most of the time. Examples include a swing-set, or a teenager. ''Safe'' An object that can be stored and left alone to little detrimental effect. However, if mishandled, still presents a safety risk. - Something that can be locked in a box, buried in the desert, and nothing would happen. Like a kitchen knife. Or a nuke. ''Mild'' An object that is almost completely safe to interact with, unless handled in an extremely irresponsible manner. - Something that you can pick up, and play a relaxing game of hot potato with. Examples include a golf club, or a bowling trophy. Based on classification some assets do not need containment, if the asset is humid and sentient enough that it must be treated humanely then these assets which also pose little to no threat are off limits to Engineers for use. If Engineers wish to use an asset of this kind the must either prove it is dangerous/ non sentient/ or that the use of said asset is not inhumane. Engineers: Are given the data from the scientist and then spend time coming up with the best way to contain the asset once they figure this out the then report to the feeders who give the information to H.O who the pays for the materials and then the engineers go to work building the containment holds. The engineers are also in charge of making products from the assets and this process is not required to be given to H.O they also are free to create anything the investors want. The last minor branch is the only branch besides the Feeders who have any direct contact with H.O The Librarians: The Librarians catalog every single piece of information about and asset and file them. They then hand these files to H.O personally and make copies to have backup files they are in charge of making sure that all data reaches H.O and that the data is stored safely they are the most important out of all the branches if and are sworn to secrecy. '''Feats and success. The C.C.S has so far captured Mild to Euclid assets and thus no great feats have been made, either in capture or in development of outstanding products. A few corporations have ceased funding them and the C.C.S is desperate.